


Two Kingdoms United

by Ellaxkit



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaxkit/pseuds/Ellaxkit
Summary: Princess Ella of Anora's Stepmother (and Queen) arranges a deal with the Grand Duke of a small kingdom to marry off her late King's only daughter. Ella attends a ball to meet the Prince she's only seen in a painting.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Two Kingdoms United

“I couldn’t possibly imagine marrying someone I’ve only met once.” Ella softly spoke as she pulled herself into her families fine carriage. She thought back to the men she knew in court, some of whom she grew up with and fancied her. As a child she had dreamed of marriage to more than a handful of them, imagining what life would be like ruling her kingdom. 

Her Father before he had died would have arranged a meeting with one of the most suitable suitors perhaps steal her heart. However reality settled into her chest and killed the fluttering of her heart as she knew of her duties tonight and that she should be thankful that her Stepmother would even arrange such a thing; even if it was to only remove her from her rightful place. 

All she knew of this kingdom was it’s Prince, her Stepmother was kind enough to show her the portrait that had been sent. It had been sent to her, specifically the Princess and since her stepsisters held no royal lineage they would not attend. 

She looked outside the window the light settling over the horizon; a large ocean view juxtaposed the small kingdom, the village below was towered by a large palace settled upon the cliff edge. Ella tried to imagine what kind of a ruler would come out of an ostentatious environment; a tyrant, egotistical, perhaps a menial hiding behind its walls with no sense of a spine. She fiddled with the tulle of her dress and breathed in a sigh, “Are you alright your Highness?” Chester asked noticing her lack of excitement. 

She murmured a yes response and nodded her head with a small smile; “Just nervous is all.” 

Chester gave a small laugh, “Any man would be lucky to have you-“

“Please Chester, not tonight.” She didn’t look at him; Ella had faced his repeated attempts at confessing his love however unrequited. She wished anyone else had escorted her to the ball- though she felt like she might as well have been on the way to her wedding as she had been promised in marriage to the Prince and sole heir of this quaint Kingdom. 

The ball was considered an engagement party between the Monarchs however the servants at the house she stayed at on her journey, were buzzing with the excitement that the entire Kingdom was invited to the event. Some believe the Prince was going to choose a bride- even a commoner. Ella sharply exhaled with jest at the thought that not even royalty could choose whom they married, only loved. Heavy on the past tense for it was always best to forget past flings, flirtatious words and settle into the future on love. If such a word could however needed to exist for the sake of happiness however faux it may be. 

She didn’t notice they had arrived until the carriage stopped, Ella abruptly looked up from her hands – this was it. By the time she could even think of collecting herself Chester was already awaiting her outside. She took in her last breath of freedom, not knowing when or if she would see the inside of her family carriage again, its fond memories she held close of her Father and Mother and her golden childhood. 

Ella was adorned in a peri-winkle blue, and purple, the multiple tulle layers appeared like magic in the right light. No expense was spared to not convince the Prince that she was beautiful; her Stepmother was not taking any chances however it disdained her to see it wasted on her. Let alone the dowry it was going to cost, however all worth it to remove her late husband’s doting child. Her tiara was gifted to her before her Father’s passing, then it was too mature for a child however he wanted to see her wear it. As such it couldn’t have been taken from her, too many people knew it to be hers, however something as large as a kingdom was a different story.

Ella head held high and refused Chester’s offered hand, she was strong like her Mother taught her to be and courageous like her Father. It was not well to dwell on could have and would if only. She left those inside the carriage and took on a new outlook as she made her way up the castle stairs. 

“Who are you looking for?” His Majesty asked. 

Prince Christopher – Kit, turned to his head slight towards his Father, “No one, I’m just curious who you might have invited.” 

“Well you invited the entire Kingdom, whom was I to invited?” the King scoffed. 

“Do you think I would just marry a girl I’ve only met once?” Kit spoke a little more serious; the true intentions of this evening had been playing on his mind. 

“Not just any girl, a Princess for the Prince.” The Grand Duke laughed. 

Kit was not particularly pleased with his speculations to be true, though he knew the portraits had been sent to many kingdoms, he did not know a match was already made. 

“Princess Ella of Anora.” Announced to the crier, Ella curtsied and titled her head towards the upper balcony. She met the eyes of the Prince. Her gaze intrigued Kit, it was not any longer than the other girls trying to get his attention but the expression was of less excitement and more calculative, like the dots were connecting in her mind. She would have seen his portrait; no doubt she was just connecting the face to the person. 

Kit’s intrigued ended when her accompaniment approached one of the attendees who lead them in the direction of no doubt the upper balcony. So this Princess was whom he was intended to...meet. He wished he could have remembered her name, he would be reminded of it soon, but it was hard to imagine the near future without wanting to fill in the blanks amongst assumptions. 

Ella was curious too, she was quick at wanting to replace the assumptions with facts, though trying to not get her hopes up. There is still the possibility that she wouldn’t speak to him beyond this small meeting, let alone speak possibility of a proposal. 

At the top of the staircase she was met by the Grand Duke who bent too low for someone of his station, “Princess Ella, pleasure to have you in attendance this evening.” 

“Thank you.” She spoke; her voice was smooth and full of rich tones. A practice she was taught at a young age when speaking with nobility. Chester was annoyed by it, it was a reminder of his station and yet her relaxed relationship with him. He made a mental note to tease her about it later, surely there was still a chance this Monarch wouldn’t even consider offering her marriage, though he knew it was foolish to think he was blind enough, but there was more to this than a pretty face. Marriages meant dowry, alliances; if a match was made not much would be considered for the two betrothed; only the kingdoms it united. 

“Your Majesty’s, may I introduce you to her Royal Highness Princess Ella of Anora.” The Grand duke spoke the name with a grandeur introduction, the name sliding of the tongue like satin against skin. He backed away from them, his intentions as clear as day. 

Ella stood proud of her title, its what connected her to her Father and Mother, but her smile was more reflective of the dashing Prince walking towards her. She automatically offered her hand, which he took with no hesitation and kissed. She had to speak first otherwise she wouldn’t know if she’d have the courage to speak if she waited any longer, “Your as handsome as your Portrait.” She was horrified by her words but her façade was coy, even a little flirtatious, she was after all trying to entice him. His smile provided her some reassurance, “You look stunning, Anora is a grand Kingdom, and a great ally of ours, I’m glad you could grace us with your presence.” 

“The pleasure is mine,” Ella spoke, gently bowing her head at the sentiment to her home. “I must admit I don’t know much about your little Kingdom-“

“I hope you’d like to learn more.” Kit interjected, Ella smiled, “Of course but I’d rather hear it from you, if you. Someone who is perhaps as enthusiastic about it as I with Anora.” 

“I’m sure that could be arranged. Shall we?” Kit gestured towards the staircase. 

“Of course.” Ella responded taking his hand. 

“I think that worked out quite well.” The King said once they were out of earshot. The Captain chuckled, “He seems quite taken by her.” 

“Yes and the kingdom of Anora is a great ally, this alliance will bring great strength to the kingdom.” It was hard to ignore the joy in the Grand Duke’s words. 

“Yes it once was one of the greatest, a shame what happened to King Beaumont. At least our kingdom will be safe.” The King let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into his chair. His eyes focused on the pair re-appearing below, to commence the first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I have other work's to update but I couldn't get this out of my head! Let me know if you want more.   
> I promise my other works will be updated soon...


End file.
